Maltarian
The Maltarians are a race evolved from an amphibious lifeform that was prominent on Maltar III, a world far from the known worlds. Though not known to them until much later, the Maltarian’s sentience was actually the side effect of an experiment by the Kamir, before they went on to create the Hive Mind. The Kamir considered the experiment a failure and left the Maltarians to their own devices. It was fortunate that the experiment did succeed in giving the Maltarians formidable intelligence, for they were able to adapt and overcome this abandoning quite well. Another side effect of the Kamir’s experiment gave the Maltarians the ability to see across dimensions, although only briefly. This was why they were considered a failure; the Kamir were after all true cross-dimensional entities. Physical ---- The Maltarians appear as upright frog-like creatures. Despite millennia of evolution, they still retain many of their amphibious characteristics, including lungs that can utilize both water and air. Their skin requires constant moisture; they typically carry a small mister with them to keep their exposed areas hydrated. Their heads look much like that of a frog, with wide, thin mouths, bulbous eyes set on either side of a wide head, and nose holes just above the mouth. The eyes have double eyelids, giving them added protection. Their hands are five fingered, with leathery webbing between them. Their feet are the same except longer and narrower. They rarely wear shoes because of this unique foot construction. The most prominent species of Maltarian have on their hands and feet pads that are similar to those found on common frogs, permitting them an excellent ability to climb very steep surfaces, by utilizing small 'fingers' on the pads that grip the miniscule crevices in most materials. This is shared by the sub-species characterized by toad like features, as well as the 'pygmy' sub-species, but the bullfrog-like sub-species, characterized by large, muscular bodies and great strength, lack this ability due to their increased mass. Cultural ---- The Maltarian society is based on a monarchy. Up until 2653, the monarchy was ruled by a single Emperor, and the Maltarian Empire was wholly confined to Maltar III. 2653 saw the arrival of Ganymedian refugees, who came upon the Maltarians just as they were entering their early Space Age. Sharing their knowledge, the two races began to build a complex and peaceful society. They earned such respect from the Maltarians for their openness and kindness, that the Emperor at the time, Mrr’trog, declared that the Empire would be jointly ruled by himself and a Ganymedian, and declared the leader of the Ganymedian refugees, Hans Jorgenson, as co-Emperor of the Realm, creating the dual monarchy that stands to this day. Maltarians are a peaceful, intelligent, and curious people, who abhor violence unless necessary. This carried with them as they began exploring the systems around them, and led to 13 systems over the next three centuries swearing fealty to the Emperors, expanding into the Maltarian Empire as it is known today. These races mingle harmoniously, and have known peace and prosperity for the most part, except for a few minor wars with some systems that did not share the Maltarian point of view. Until 2653, Maltarians had a very primitive religion, but once they had made contact with the Ganymedians, the majority of the Maltarians converted to Christianity, the religion the refugees themselves believed and followed. The Maltarians of course applied their own points of view to it, but for the most part they grasped the religion wholeheartedly. The two sexes in Maltarian society are fully equal, as well as the various sub-species in the Maltarian race. Some share qualities of toads, some that of bullfrogs, some of normal frogs, there are even some that are of the ‘pygmy’ variety that would be considered to be dwarfs in a human society, but all are equally valued and respected. Category:Races